Possession
by LaSemeuse
Summary: Nemesis revisted via conversational vignettes. Now complete.
1. Posession 1

Paramount owns it. They really mucked it up though, so here's my shot at setting some of it right. Thank God they're not responsible for running our imaginations.

A/N: So, you may have noticed this isn't exactly synchronous with the actual plotline in Nemesis. Let's ride the magical trolley to the land of make believe and pretend that in Nemesis, Shinzon doesn't send the knife over for the blood test, but in fact beams over to the 1701-E and meets Bev. The rest here are just extra scenes. Thanks for riding along.

* * *

Possession 

One

* * *

"Can you honestly tell me captain, that you have no regrets?" 

"Once a choice is made, it is made. There is little point in dwelling on the past." Picard paused reflectively, dramatically. "I was once given an opportunity to change actions I took in my youth. The outcome was not desirable."

"And yet it is only human to wonder about the road not taken. And all the more difficult to forget when we are reminded by her presence every day." Shinzon stood as Picard's head jerked toward him sharply. He continued before Picard had a chance to respond. "You're a brave man captain. You live your life with confidence and courage. You're an explorer. It has never intimidated you to voyage blindly into the unknown. And yet you cower in fear before the very greatest adventure in life: love."

Regaining his composure Picard spoke. "I'm not entirely sure why you've invited me here Shinzon, nor what you're insinuating. But if it is simply to insult me then our time has reached its conclusion."

Across the shadows the two men locked gazes, both level and filled with veiled challenge.

"Don't play stupid Picard. It doesn't become you." Robe flowing and subsequently piling on the floor, Shinzon returned to the table and sat again. "DNA is a compelling force. It drives us to eat, sleep, fight, run. Its power is undeniable. For all our differences Jean-Luc, you and I are still unnervingly similar."

"This is a tired conversation between us Shinzon." The older man shook his head in resigned frustration and continued, as though unruffled by the prodding of the young aggressor. "You cannot convince me that we are not empowered to make our own choices in life." Picard raised a brow pointedly. "To blame circumstance for our actions is cowardly."

"And what of our inaction Jean-Luc? Who can we blame for that?" Shinzon stood again to punctuate his next volley. "Would you blame Beverly for your desperately lonely life?" Shinzon's own brow raised in mockery as Picard's eyes fired with anger, finally understanding the direction of the attack.

Jean-Luc's tone betrayed his unaffected façade, lowering in pitch and rising in intensity. "Beverly Crusher is not something I will discuss with you, Shinzon."

The young man recognized the success of his tactic and pressed the advantage. In all that he had learned of the great captain, Shinzon could not have helped but to run across Doctor Beverly Crusher. She had been a part of the man's life for the past three decades. He had been intrigued to learn what had become of Jack Crusher, and the subsequent ambiguous dance between the widow and the man responsible for taking her husband from her. There was of course nothing conclusive about their relationship in any available records – simply years of shared duty, shared vacations, and of course the boy Wesley - to whom it appeared Picard had become a surrogate father.

"Was it guilt, Captain, or fear that kept you from indulging in that last taboo with the wife of your best friend? You raised his son, became a companion to his widow. You did all that – but what was it that kept you from taking that final step?" A mocking anger rose in Shinzon's voice. He knew he had now gone too far, but it was rewarding to see the pain and rage in Picard's face. The arrogant old man held the power of life and death over him – and he had so much that Shinzon did not, may not ever, have.

"We are finished here." Picard stood abruptly and favored Shinzon with a contemptuous look. He tapped his comm. badge. "One to beam back, Enterprise." Picard swirled away in blue as Shinzon smiled meanly in triumph.

Though he had seen many her many times on viewscreens, Shinzon had not at all been prepared for the powerful and visceral effect Beverly Crusher had on him when they had finally met face to face. As did the captain, she had an aura of authority and confidence that was undeniable. Shinzon found himself drawn to her just as a young Picard was decades ago. She was self-assured yet unassuming – kind, but Shinzon sensed also capable of incredible feats of power and strength. She was, in a word, breathtaking. It was yet another opportunity handed to Jean-Luc Picard that had he had simply ignored, and for that Shinzon begrudged him all the more. Beverly Crusher had quickly become as much an object of Shinzon's obsession as the captain himself.

The two massive ships remained suspended in the cold darkness of space. They faced each other in a silent standoff, their captains both entranced by the specter of the other and lost in shadowy worlds of introspection.

* * *

"There's a howlin' at my window, I hear him closin' in. That green eyed jackal has got the scent, knows I'll let him in. He slinks in by me at the fire, more bitter than the cold. And it's a rage as old as Hades, that'll sputter on these coals." 

Bonnie Raitt – Spit of Love – Fundamental Things –


	2. Possession 2

Please see A/N in chapter one for movie plot disparity probs. thnx.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Possession

Two

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wha'ts your deepest fear?"

"That's an interesting question, Doctor. Why do you ask?"

"When I was a child, Nana always used to ask me what I was most afraid of. What my deepest fear was." Beverly finally met Jean-Luc's eyes and took a sip of wine. Her voice was deeper than usual, and inflected no mischief. Picard was in no mood for teasing tonite. That much had been evident the moment he walked in her quarters.

Seeing that he was still lost in his own thoughts, she continued. She knew he occasionally sought her company not to speak, but to hear. Not even to listen - but just to hear someone speaking. In a roundabout way, it helped him focus on his own thoughts. Sometimes she hoped her voice was one he sought in particular. She dismissed the thought as girlish fancy and continued. "It always helped me put a situation in perspective." She raised her eyebrow and dropped a sour note just to see how far gone he was. "Unless of course it was my deepest fear coming true."

Sure enough, his head swiveled from its study of the stars and he met her gaze. "Your deepest fear coming true?"

"Just seeing if you were still paying attention Jean-Luc." He looked stricken, and she stood and placed a hand over his and squeezed it briefly, offering comfort. She cleared his wine glass and went to the replicator. "Two glasses of Saurian Brandy, please. Alcohol. Not synthahol."

The computer chirpped back, unimpressed by her request. "You do not have the proper clearance level for that order. Please restate."

Beverly called over her shoulder. "Jean-Luc."

He chuckled. "Computer, authorization Jean-Luc Picard. Alpha alpha beta 2404."

"Authorization acknowledged."

Before her two glasses of brandy swirled into existence. She plucked them from the shelf and handed one to Jean-Luc.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." She smiled genuinely and reclaimed her place on the sofa adjacent to his armchair. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"I keep trying to see something of myself in him. Something of myself, Robert, Rene, Maman - any of us." He shook his head in frustration.

"And?" She prompted him on as he once again threatened to steal away into the mist of his own thoughts.

"And I find nothing. I see that he has studied me, carefully. Every now and again there is a movement, an affectation, that draws my attention. But I cannot conclude whether it is something unique to me, or a simple, meaningless gesture."

"Have Deanna or Will said anything?" Beverly sipped her brandy and studied his graven countenance.

He shook his head in the negative. He looked up. "Have you noticed anything?" His eyes were serious, and for a moment he was more captain than confidante.

It was her turn to shake her head no, the amber waves of her hair momentarily animated. "I only spoke with him briefly while he was in sickbay. I can honestly say I didn't notice any similarities between you. Except perhaps one." She smiled impishly as he shot her a reproachful look.

"Did he say anything.... peculiar to you while he was onboard?" Picard offered the question with a studied nonchalance that raised Beverly's interest.

"Peculiar?" Crusher was curious, and not entirely sure where he was going with this line of discussion.

Picard coughed and shifted his position in the chair. "Did he ask you anything you found too personal or otherwise inappropriate?"

Beverly frowned and remained momentarily silent. "Not that I recall. He was very respectful." She refocused on Picard. "Why do you ask?"

"Just something he mentioned when we last spoke." Picard drained his brandy and placed the empty glass on the table, hoping to disrupt the conversation and Beverly's train of thought. He was not yet ready to discuss the turn his visit with Shinzon had taken. It was likely nothing more than a tactic the angry Reman was using to distract Picard from the problem at hand. Shinzon claimed to want peace - but something in Picard distrusted the man immensely. His notice of Beverly only strengthened Jean-Luc's instinct that the Praetor was as devious as any Romulan Picard had crossed to date.

Beverly sensed there was more to the issue, but also that Picard was not yet ready to discuss it. Their friendship was intricate, balanced on many disparate understandings; one was knowing when to push, and when to let go. Crusher was never afraid to push Jean-Luc - but she also knew well enough when to let something drop.

She finished her own brandy and placed the glass next to his. They locked eyes and gazed at each other intently, each full of unspoken secrets.

Picard conceded the contest, and smiling gently, looked down. "This is a difficult business, with Shinzon." He shook his head again. "I'm not sure if I'm handling it well."

"Don't doubt yourself, Jean-Luc. As soon as you do, he's won. You're doing what you believe in your heart is right." Beverly leaned over and took his hand again. "Everyone on this ship trusts your judgment - implicitly - myself included." She smiled reassuringly, her eyes swimming with emotion. "Just remember Jean-Luc - he's not you. He has your DNA, and nothing more. You're an amazing man - as a result of the choices _you_ made - not just the circumstances you found yourself in."

He squeezed her delicate hand firmly, glad for the comfort she offered, but unsure if he was worthy of it. "Thank you." Since Shinzon's appearance in his life, Picard had felt anything but settled. Doubt clouded hid mind and crowded his thoughts. But just as she trusted his, Jean-Luc trusted Beverly's judgment without reservation. She would not lie about something so important to him, to the ship. And she would not hesitate to offer her own opinion about how to handle the situation.

Grateful again for her presence in his cabin and in his life, he met her gaze and held her hand tightly. He offered his other hand and she took it, curiosity shining in her eyes. "You're a good friend, Beverly. I don't know if I tell you that often enough." He smiled bashfully.

They sat facing each other, hands clasped and knees almost touching. The silence between them became heavy, weighted with so many things unspoken for so many years. Jean-Luc flirted with thoughts of what might be - and read those same thoughts in Beverly's own cobalt blue eyes. At some point one of them would realize what was happening and quickly shift the moment to safer ground. But as the seconds wore on, he wondered what Beverly would do this evening. With all that was occurring with Shinzon, the Enterprise, and the Federation, this was hardly the time to contemplate finally baring his soul to Beverly Crusher. But for the moment, he hardly cared. He tried to regain his composure, but there was just _something_ in the way she looked at him.

He thought again of Shinzon and the coldness in his eyes. He heaved a mental sigh and stood, releasing Beverly's hands. What he needed right now was focus.

"Would you like another brandy?" He picked up her empty glass and waited for her to respond.

Recognizing her gentle cue to exit, Beverly shook her head and stood opposite Picard. "No thank you. It's late. There are tests currently running on the blood sample we collected from Shinzon I'd like to check before the morning." She walked toward Picard and touched her hands to his waist, leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. "You're your own man, Jean-Luc." She moved backward and met his eyes as his artificial heart pounded in his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." His voice was thick and deep as she turned away and left him standing alone, holding her empty wine glass.

As he watched the doors close behind her, he wondered when she had finally made the decision to leave the Enterprise for Starfleet Medical: when she had grown tired of sitting second chair to his devotion to duty and the Federation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide, voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time. The night is my companion and solitude my guide, would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?"

Sarah McLachlan - Possession - Fumbling Toward Ecstacy - 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 


	3. Possession 3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Possession

Three

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Beverly. Are you listening to me?"

"What? No – who – Jean-Luc?"

Shinzon chuckled. "No Beverly, not Jean-Luc. Though I can see how you might confuse us."

"Shinzon? What the hell is going on here?" Crusher sat bolt upright in bed and slammed on the lights. She scanned her bedroom and craned to see out into the living quarters, clutching her bed sheets to her chest. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here Beverly – in your mind." His tone was condescending as he waited for her to grasp the reality of his tenuous link with her. Though she was not telepathic, Crusher had been exposed to enough activity to leave a few firing neurons that Shinzon's Viceroy could pick up and amplify. It was not a full connection – but it was exhilarating nonetheless.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but get out. Now." Crusher's tone was dead serious, her voice tightly controlled as she fought off panic. Still unable to comprehend the situation, she glanced wildly about the cabin searching for the intruder.

"Relax, Doctor Crusher. I mean you no harm." Shinzon's tone was still indulgent as he slipped further into her consciousness. He could sense her fear, and it made it easier for him to open her mind further – for she was focused exclusively on him now, leaving the rest of her mind completely unguarded. "I simply desire to speak with you, privately. Away from prodding shipmates, and outside of our formal roles."

"Then send a communiqué. If you do not stop this violation immediately, I will call security. In fact, I'm calling them now." Crusher stood, her coltish legs shaking as she pulled her robe tightly over her nightgown. She suddenly felt dizzy, and stopped her journey into the living room to lean against a wall. She placed an arm over her forehead. In a weakened voice, she once again addressed the Praetor. "What are you doing to me, Shinzon?" Beverly's skin was pallid and slick with sweat. Ronin flashed through her mind, and she felt nauseous.

"I would not harm you, Beverly. I'm simply opening your consciousness to receive me more fully. If you relax the process will be easier." Shinzon spoke as though to a child, simultaneously coaxing and willing her to submit to him.

"NO. Stop. Now." Crusher stood again, swaying. "I'm calling security."

"And what do you think that will accomplish, Beverly?" Crusher blindly acknowledged the futility of that escape plan and struggled for another.

Shinzon's tone was disappointed, derisive. "I only want to speak with you. I think that you and I have much in common – much to discuss."

"Well I don't have anything to discuss with you. And certainly not like this." Beverly balled her hands into tight fists and fought to regain control of her thoughts. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but I will not tolerate this."

In his own cabin, Shinzon flushed with delight. She was magnificent, a worthy partner. He could feel the strength of her will heaving mightily against his own. He looked over at his Viceroy, who was void of expression and lost in concentration. He regretted the fact, but he would not be able to carry on much longer. Sorrow was fleeting however – for each time he connected to Doctor Crusher, it would be easier than the last. Soon the link would be strong enough that he would only need the Viceroy to make the initial connection. If all went as he planned, he would not need assistance at all – for Beverly Crusher would be his, on his ship. And Jean-Luc Picard would have nothing.

"Do you not enjoy speaking with me, being with me like this, even a little?" The Praetor had done his research carefully, and was well aware of Crusher's run in some years ago with the anaphasic being. He used the knowledge now to press his advantage. "Surely some small part of you remembers the power of such a connection?"

Again Beverly felt a wave a nausea sweep over her body, and she slid down the wall to the floor. Sick with guilt and shame, she remembered how easily she had surrendered to Ronin. It was something she'd chosen not to speak of, not even with Deanna. And Jean-Luc had never pressured her about it.

Again she steeled herself. "No. You're not Ronin, and I will not put up with this any further, Shinzon. If you're not going to listen to me, perhaps you will listen to Jean-Luc." It was Beverly's last card, and she hoped it was a good one.

Apparently the Praetor was not ready to deal with the Captain. "Very well Doctor. I see that you are not yet ready. But I have enjoyed our meeting. I look forward to the next." Shinzon was careful to keep his tone polite and comforting. He smiled to himself. He knew it would not take long for Crusher to bring Picard in to save the day. He was lucky to have made it this far with the Doctor. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her mind slip out of his. He fell against his chair, spent.

Her mind now vacuous and somehow cold, Beverly Crusher curled tightly in a ball on the hard slate carpeting of her quarters, sobbing violently.

In his own cabin, Shinzon smiled viciously as he met the cold black eyes of his Viceroy. "That went better than I anticipated." The hulking man beside him said nothing, simply rose slowly, turned, and left the Praetor to revel in his seized glory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 


	4. Possession 4

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Possession

Four

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This was a mistake."

"He's gentler than I thought."

"Don't forget our mission, Shinzon. We should act. Now. Time is running out."

The two stood in the vacant Romulan Senate chamber, their booming voices echoing off the shadows of the burnished emerald walls and vaulted cathedral ceiling.

Shinzon snapped his head around to face his Viceroy and slammed a fist on the table. "My time. I'll spend it how I chose." He squared off to face the large, angry man and they gazed at each other tensely for a moment.

His eyes never leaving Shinzon's, the Viceroy relaxed his shoulders and stepped back. "Of course."

The Praetor smiled benevolently and placed a hand on the Viceroy's shoulder. "My friend. We will return to the Scimitar. Prepare yourself for the bonding."

Shinzon's trusted confidant inclined his head and turned to leave the chamber silently. The Praetor paced the reflective surface of the marble floor, running a hand lazily across an errant chair. He grinned boyishly in anticipation. Soon he would bond with Beverly. Soon he would control her, the Enterprise, and Jean-Luc Picard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	5. Possession 5

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Possession

Five

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You're working late." She sat on the edge of Picard's desk and glanced over at the tattered album he held. She smiled tentatively before rising and walking to the window.

In a moment Picard stood beside her. "I so wanted to believe Shinzon. But the Thalaron radiation can't be explained away. Whatever he's after, it's not peace." Jean-Luc stood rigidly next to the Doctor, hands clasped at his back.

Suddenly Beverly turned to him. Her blue eyes flared. "You can't trust him Jean-Luc, not even for a second. He's dangerous." Her voice was tremulous but resolute.

"Dangerous?" He raised an eyebrow. He'd sensed a duality in the Praetor, and a deep-seated anger. He had power that was untempered, and his back was against the wall. Certainly a recipe for danger - but what would make Beverly come to him like this?

Crusher began to pace the room, hands shoved deep into the pockets of her lab coat. There was a restlessness about her, and she had barely stopped moving since she entered his ready room. He did not need empathy to know something was very wrong.

"Beverly? Hey." He skirted his desk to place a hand on her shoulder. She stopped pacing, but she brought her hands out of her pockets and began to wring them at her waist.

He took his hands from her shoulders and held her cold slender fingers in his warm palms. "Hey."

She ripped her eyes from a spot on the floor where they had been fixed and met his unwavering gaze. She did not yet have the words to speak.

"What's going on?" Picard was concerned, to say the least. He had felt off his game ever since Janeway had called the Enterprise out on this mission. Nothing fit – he could get no traction on the situation. And now he was completely nonplussed by Beverly Crusher in a state he rarely, if ever, he had seen her.

Beverly took a deep and shaky breath. She steeled her resolve. This was not about her, not even about Jean-Luc. Knew she had to report what Shinzon had done, but she wasn't ready. But she had to warn the Captain. This was about the Enterprise – the Federation. She exhaled and gathered her thoughts. "He's dangerous Jean-Luc. Please don't ask me for more right now." She searched his eyes as he held her quivering hands. "All I can give you is my word."

He smiled gently. "Your word has always been good enough for me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	6. Possession 6

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Possession

Six

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Wow – there's a major movement out there for a re-write of the entire Nemesis script. Can't say as I blame ya.' Unfortunately, that's more ambitious than what I'm tackling here – so you'll have to extrapolate from these vignettes. Rather than a re-write, this project is supposed to sort of be an altered companion to the movie. Much of this dialog is taken from the movie and 'enhanced.' So apologies if it leaves you wanting more! The good news is that I think inspiration has struck for a continuation of the "Morning" series. XO – TS.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What makes us who we are Doctor? Can you tell me that?"

Crusher watched him leave sickbay. She nervously fingered her phaser and purposely stalked after him. She caught up with him in the corridor and firmly grabbed his shoulder. Surprised, Picard turned to face her.

"Enough Jean-Luc." Her eyes were a steely slate blue.

Picard looked back intently, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You're being self-indulgent. And you're playing right into his hands. You're the Captain of this ship, and it's time for you to start acting like it." Her voice was low and her eyes fiery.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" His posture rigid, he adopted an air of authority in an attempt cut off Beverly's tirade. Picard was defensive, primarily because he knew Crusher was right.

"You heard me Jean-Luc. You're letting him win. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You made a decision a long time ago to put your career first. And now you're going to live with it." Sparks flew between them as Crusher's eyes fired with passion and Picard's with anger. Both knew there was a lot more being discussed than the young Reman.

The two simply stared at each other as the charged silence played out between them.

Jean-Luc responded, his voice tightly controlled and almost a whisper. "This is hardly the time or the place, Doctor." It sounded lame, even to him.

"Then you tell me – when is it appropriate to tell the Captain to get his act together?" Beverly met his eyes in a direct challenge. Her hand was still on clamped on his arm.

Picard's brow arched dangerously. "You're walking a fine line." Picard held her gaze. "But you're right." Picard conceded the point and the tension fizzled out of the air, replaced by an uneasy calm. "Thank you."

Both officers relaxed and Beverly let out a long and shaky breath. "I'm glad you see it that way. For a minute there I thought I might be practicing medicine on a Federation shipping freighter next week." She smiled, but her eyes were still watchful.

Picard allowed a small smile to touch his own lips. "You may still. But for now you're safe. I need you too much on the Enterprise." Once again there was clearly a deeper unspoken level to the conversation. He sighed and ran a hand across his forehead, which was heavily creased in concern. "He has done an excellent job of keeping me off the mark, hasn't he?"

"I know this goes against what I just said," Beverly's lips twitched upward "but don't be so hard on yourself." She softened her posture and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I know you have a tendency to do that. But this isn't about you. No matter how much Shinzon tries to make it so."

He nodded. "You're right, of course. But I can't help but think...." he trailed off, his thoughts unformed.

"Can't help but wonder what might have been?" There was no hint of humor in Crusher's voice as she finished the sentence for him. Both of them had spent lifetimes wondering about the path not traveled. She could hardly call the kettle black. Again a pregnant silence filled the corridor. Beverly waited for Picard to speak.

"We've come so far. A thousand years ago the human life consisted of nothing but a brief and brutal cycle – birth, work, and death. Now our time in the universe, comparatively, is infinitely longer. And yet it still seems all too short." Picard's intense gaze met Beverly's own. "A man might strive his whole life and still find things.... unfinished." Picard tentatively reached for Crusher's hand. Her eyes querulous, she removed it from her pocket and started at his gentle grasp.

She began to speak, but as she did so the yellow alert lighting sprang to life around them. Momentarily the Captain's badge chirped to life. Worf's booming Klingon bass filled void between them. "Captain Picard to the bridge."

His eyes not leaving hers, Picard tapped his comm. with his free hand. "I'll be right there, Mr. Worf."

Despite her fear and frustration, Beverly's eyes twinkled as still held the Captain's hand. The moment was broken.

Picard shook his head and met her bemused expression with a pained one of his own. "Duty calls, Doctor."

"It always does, Jean-Luc." Her expression rueful, she squeezed his hand, let it drop, and walked soundlessly away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And when we're done soul searching, as we carried the weight and died for the cause.

Is misery made beautiful right before our eyes?

Will mercy be revealed, or blind us where we stand?"

Sarah McLachlan – Witness – Surfacing –

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	7. Possession 7

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Possession

Seven

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What do you want from me, Shinzon?" This time the Doctor's tone was probing and resolute. She had found her voice, and spoken with both Troi and Picard about Shinzon's violation. This time, she was ready for him.

"All I want Doctor, is to know you better." Shinzon sensed her will and was glad to see she would challenge him this time. It made the game that much more enjoyable.

"Surely you must understand that you and I are very different. I see that we have little to discuss." Beverly concentrated on the way his thoughts played in her head, the feeling of him in her consciousness. It was disgusting. Shinzon was cold, his thoughts calculating and at the same time filled with rage. But what made her skin crawl and the hair on her neck rise was the black, slick feel of the Viceroy underneath it. She felt his thoughts as well, a black miasma that reminded her of the creature that had murdered Tasha.

"Do not judge me so quickly Beverly. Have you no compassion in your heart? Have you no feeling for the passions of youth? Let us think hypothetically for a moment. You have a son of your own – am I not so worthy as he of guidance and understanding?" Shinzon raised an eyebrow as he sat calmly in his quarters, eyes closed and lights dimmed. He waited for her response and was not disappointed by the flare of passion the mention of Wesley engendered.

Beverly felt fear and rage fire in her heart as Shinzon mentioned Wesley. Jean-Luc had warned her that his attacks would be strategic, meant to keep her off guard. Her job now was to slowly squeeze him out – or to force him to withdraw voluntarily. She reminded herself that he was only using Wes to get to her.

"It's interesting you mention my son. His own childhood was difficult. Nothing like yours, though, I'm sure. Tell me about your youth Shinzon." Beverly went on the offensive. If she could make the conversation unpleasant enough, maybe he would lose interest.

"You would find my early years distasteful, Doctor. They are not to be dwelt upon when with pleasant company such as yourself." Shinzon frowned, then smirked as he switched his own approach, recognizing her attempt to put him on the defensive. "I believe you understand a personal unwillingness to reminisce about the past. After all, you and I are both orphans."

Beverly sighed. She had anticipated this turn before she'd even brought up the topic. It was easy enough to see that he would seek a weakness in her through Arveda. "I understand how it feels to be without a family Shinzon. Fortunately I've met wonderful people who have made me feel secure and loved. I'm sure that's something you still miss. After all, you sought us out, Shinzon, both Jean-Luc and myself." She pulled her thoughts together as she continued to press her own point. She could feel his curiosity as she did so. "I can see why you came looking for Jean-Luc. He's a wonderful father figure. You mentioned Wes – who would not be the man he is now if it weren't for the Captain. He's willing to be here for you too, Shinzon, if you give him a chance. So am I." She continued as she felt him respond in shock to her openness. "But we are peaceful. We don't' agree with your use of force or deception. Jean-Luc and I can only help you if you'll come to us in love – not anger."

The Praetor's silence was all the victory she needed. Unlike Jean-Luc, Beverly was able to make herself vulnerable to the young warlord. It was something he did not expect – something in fact he had never experienced. That vulnerability was perhaps the only weapon she had to which Shinzon had no response. She was tempted to use the pause to escape. But she was not just a woman – she was a Starfleet officer. And she sensed an opportunity. "Are you willing to do that, Shinzon?" Through the telepathic link she tried to convey as much compassion as she was able. It was utterly disarming.

She was suddenly struck by a wave of bitter anger. "I have no mother, Doctor. I need no mother. I was tempered by the mines of Remus. You cannot step in now and change the course of my life. I will make my own way, and my own name. I don't need you or the weak heart of Jean-Luc Picard to credentialize me with a meaningless human concept of family."

As he had before when Jean-Luc had come too close to the heart of his personal demons, Shinzon suddenly and fully retreated. He stood abruptly from his chair and began to pace, yelling at his Viceroy. "Damn that human bitch!" He slammed his fist on his desk, causing his glass of water to skitter off and shatter on the floor. "She will regret her arrogance, and so will the rest of the cowards in Starfleet. We will delay no more. Ready the Scimitar." He met the dark smiling eyes of the Viceroy, who nodded and quickly left the Praetor to his own means, a shadowy figure bathed in starlight.

Again Beverly felt that sickening sense of empty coldness in her mind. Her hair was damp with sweat, as was her entire uniform. She felt the stirrings of a mighty headache at the front of her skull. Exhausted, she turned and fell into the warm and strong embrace of Jean-Luc Picard. They stood together in her quarters, her body wracked with fatigued sobs as she accepted his silent comfort.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 


	8. Possession 8

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Possession

Eight

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Big thanks to WhoaNellie for inspiration on this chapter. Way to know your Trek cannon! The use of the Tapestry plotline is perfect!)

Picard thrust the broken rod forward, impaling the Praetor. A spray of blood splattered his uniform and his face.

Waves of shock and disbelief echoed across Shinzon's face. He looked down at the crimson spear and grabbed it both hands. Suddenly, he threw back his head and began to laugh, awed by the glory and irony of it all. As he did so he pulled himself toward the Captain, close enough to smell the fear from the older man.

Picard looked on, horrified. All his doubts, his judgments of the young man rushed forward and crowded out the disaster surrounding him. He could almost see an image of a giant Nausican standing behind the Praetor, who was consumed in his own mad laughter.

Shinzon looked up and met the Captain's own shocked grey eyes. "I'm glad we're together now. Our destiny is complete." His laughter stilled as blood streamed out of his mouth.

Picard was silent as Shinzon grabbed his throat, binding them together in the throes of death. Had it not been for Data's sudden appearance, he would have remained there, damned by his own DNA and the sadistic grace of destiny.

"And then I was back on the Enterprise. And Data was gone." Picard looked down into his tea, which had grown cold as he somberly relayed Shinzon's final moments to Beverly Crusher.

"Jean-Luc." Beverly took his face her hand, and he turned his cheek toward the warmth of her palm. "Don't lose hope. I can see it in your eyes. I can see what you've lost. But it's not everything Jean-Luc. You haven't lost everything." Her cobalt eyes shone with pain, emotion, and unshed tears as he looked up to meet them. Her meaning was not lost on the Captain.

"Haven't I?' His own eyes were dark and deep, tears also gathering. His heart still ached with the loss of Data, a man who had become a son to him. The pain was mirrored by the sudden appearance and death of Shinzon, a being who was not son, brother, father, but somehow family. And now gone. It seemed that change had rushed at light-speed upon his life, and he was struggling to keep up. How he would do it alone escaped him. He could – he knew that. But he found he did not want to. He was tired of his closed heart and empty soul. The result of the choices he had made sat before him in the willowy and now ephemeral form of Beverly Crusher. Tomorrow, she would be gone, and he alone - again.

Beverly remained silent. The comfort she could offer would not come in words that would ultimately be meaningless. She took his hands in hers and leaned toward him and rested her forehead on his. Jean-Luc had chosen his path. She had followed him willingly when her own had converged with his. But her career was her own, as was her life. It was time for new adventures and challenges. She'd stayed with him for a decade. Her new life would be bittersweet, as she looked eagerly forward and regretfully behind.

"You will never be alone, Jean-Luc." She sat back and met his eyes, placing a hand over his heart. "I'll always be here for you – you just have to ask."

He took up her other hand and brought it gently to his lips before placing it on her lap. "I will miss you, Beverly." His throat caught as he spoke and he turned away to face the stars.

"I know, Jean-Luc, I know." She sighed deeply and stood slowly. "Well. It's getting late." She smiled tersely and clasped her hands at her waist.

Picard stood as well and tugged brusquely on his top. "Yes." His eyes were veiled with loss.

For such old friends the silence between them was painfully awkward. Beverly shook her head and stepped forward, embracing Picard tightly. "I love you Jean-Luc."

He held her in his arms and felt her solid weight against his empty chest. "I love you Beverly."

They stood for a long moment before slowly drawing apart. They clasped hands briefly before Beverly turned and walked out of his quarters. The doors slid shut quietly behind her.

Picard stood in the dark, illuminated weakly by the cold starlight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say.

Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay.

As he faced the sun he cast no shadow."

Oasis – Cast No Shadow – (What's the Story) Morning Glory

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 


End file.
